


Moondust

by saturations



Category: Peter/Michelle, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), michelle jones - Fandom, one shot - Fandom, peter michelle, peter parker - Fandom, petermichelle, petermj, peterxmichelle, peterxmj
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 23:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11565237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturations/pseuds/saturations
Summary: Michelle's parents always warned her about the drugs on the streets, but never did they say anything about ones with brown eyes and a beating heart.





	Moondust

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, this picks up where Peter and Michelle are around 17. I wanted them to be a bit older and mature once they get together just like they would in the movies.
> 
> This is my first fic in a while so please excuse any of the mistakes or weak points.
> 
>  This fic is dedicated to my babies Petermj kru, this is for them.
> 
> (@/hrugged on twitter)

* * *

 

Michelle has been a self proclaimed 'loner' ever since she could remember.

She remembers all the kids playing tag around the park, giggling as they chase each other down with sand on their hands and smiles on their faces while she sits underneath the tree with a book in her hand and a smile on her face.

This is what happiness felt like to her.

_Because that's all she's ever known._

And as long as she remembered it has been that way. She always had her nose pressed into the pages of a thick book. The types of books with brown and other dark colored spine that looked like they had been stored in old library basements. The books seemed to get thicker every time she's spotted sitting there. Always on her own, always reading as if her life depended on it. _And maybe it did._

That was until Peter came around. With his awkward personality, and his abrupted meetings, he became better than any book she could have ever read.

So there was Michelle once again, sitting underneath her tree, with a book in her hand, and a smile on her face as the moonlight poured down on her.

_Or so she thought._

She wanted to read her book, she wanted to write messy notes on the spaces between paragraphs and deeply analyze every character she came across, but she couldn't.

Because a certain boy with brown hair and chocolate brown eyes has become the subject of her every thought.

She took her phone out of her pocket and checked the time.

_9:41 p.m._

She sighed and rested her head against the tree and started nervously playing with her phone cover as if her life depended on it. She wish she could stop feeling this way and read the damn book she has spent so long thinking about, but other thoughts seemed to take over her mind.

And those thoughts nowadays seemed to consume her every thought, her every memory, her every breath.

So when she texted Peter to meet her in a park, she _definitely_ wasn't thinking straight.

-

Michelle would have acted surprised to know that it took Peter only 4 minutes and 23 seconds to meet her at the park. _Yes, she counted._

She had been suspicious of him ever since sophomore year. The way he would constantly bail on the team, skip decathlons, and acting all weird and suspicious.

Michelle came up with many theories as to why Peter was the way he is. Her first theory was that he was in a gang. Her theory immediately backfired when she realized Peter was afraid of almost everything. Her second theory was that he was Spider-Man, which she quickly dismissed because, that's completely unrealistic. Her final and her most reliable theory at the moment is the fact that Peter is a drug dealer.

Of course, Michelle kept her theories to herself because she did not want to believe that the person who she has a mad crush on is a drug dealer.

Peter spotted MJ nervously flipping through the pages of her book as she chewed on her bottom lip. Peter thought of how annoyed he would be if someone texted him at 10 at night to tell him to meet someone at an abandoned park, but surprisingly he wasn't annoyed. He could never think of being annoyed while he's around her. As a matter of fact, he felt the complete opposite.

Michelle looked up at Peter and quickly stood up, dusting off her jeans. Neither her and Peter said anything for a couple of seconds. _They didn't have to._

However, Peter wanted to talk to her. He wanted to know what was on her mind. So he softly spoke up, "hey." Michelle breathed deeply and smiled, "hey."

"So is this 10 o'clock meetup a scheme to kill me or-" Peter laughed through his speech. Michelle would have used this time to joke around, make up a fake plan on how she would've "murdered" Peter if she wanted to. But she didn't feel like joking around, not with this knot in her stomach.

"No, I wanted to talk to you," Peter noticed her shift change and immediately got worried. He stepped towards her, putting only a little space between them.

"What's wrong MJ?" he breathed out, feeling heat due to their proximity.

The moon poured down on them, showering them with beams of light. The moon beams caught in her hair making each brown curl seem as though it was lit with passion. Her skin was illuminated by the stars; with it came the beautiful streaks of light on her cheekbones. Longingly, Peter devoured her face with his eyes, wishing with all his being that he could reach out and brush his hand against her perfectly illuminated cheekbones, or under the feathers of her thick, dark lashes. But he refrained from doing so, and continued to succumb to the endless torture of watching her without being able to touch. He could feel her hot breath on him due to their proximity. She was a mystery. A dangerously beautiful mystery. And he wanted to be the first one to solve it.

For the first time since he was bit, it's like the roles were reversed. Being Spider-Man, everybody always wanted to know the mystery behind the mask. This time, he wasn't the mystery, he was the _known_.

Michelle sucked in a deep breath as she stared into Peter's eyes, she has never been this close to someone. Of course she has had her fair share of kisses and hookups, but nothing like this. This, felt different; this felt like the most intimate she's ever been with someone.

She actually found it pretty terrifying, the way he put all her insecurities to rest. The way he dove into her eyes and took away all her fears and tasted all the dreams she kept within her bones.

Ever since she was a kid, she was an observer. She loved observing people. It came with a thrill of being able to slowly discover secrets. But Peter, God Peter was a damn mystery to her. She would consider herself smart, being able to solve every math problem thrown in her way, but Peter was harder than any math problem she had to solve.

She caught herself scanning his face. She landed right on his eyes. His eyes were beautiful brown pools that she found herself mesmerized by, falling into them as fast as she found herself falling for him.

"MJ," he called out for her. Feeling uneasy with how quiet she's being.

She starred into his eyes with such hesitation knowing that if she replied now, everything would change.

_So she did._

"Yes," she breathed out stepping even closer to him.

"Why did you tell me to come here?"

And for the first time ever, Peter saw Michelle at a loss of words. She always had something to say. Whether it was about politics, books, Beyonce's album, or Peter's new haircut. She always had something to say. But, this time she was completely silent. She felt this moment to be breakable. If she says the wrong thing, she could ruin someone she somehow cared for.

She looked down at her feet trying to take in deep breaths before she puts her heart out on the line. She has never been this vulnerable in front of someone and it terrifies her, but at the same time, she loves the rush of it all. This feeling is so strange; it stretches throughout her whole body. It’s overwhelming, yet makes her feel complete.

Peter could hear her heavy breaths due to their proximity, he wishes for nothing more than to know whats going on in her mind. However, Peter did know one thing. Peter knew he has never felt this way around anyone, the way his heart beats every time her name is mentioned, the rush he gets when his hand accidentally brushes against her during a science experiment, and the way he loves listening to her ramble on and on about her favorite book.

And that's when it all clicked, everything about this felt right. He had no hesitation, no fear, no confusion. Everything made sense to him at this moment of time. Just him, and her creepily standing at a kid's park at 10 p.m. on a school night. Nothing ever felt so real to him.

So that's why he didn't feel weird when his hands reached for her face to lift it up so he can look at her. The swirls of emotion he saw on her face made made him believe this was the most sure he has ever been in his life.

"Peter," she slowly whispered. Peter looked down at her lips and back up to her eyes as he stepped even closer to her. He could feel her hot, minty breath on his skin and Peter could swear he has never felt this peaceful in his life.

"I-," Peter interrupted Michelle with his lips on hers. And when their lips finally met, they didn't melt into each other. They collided. They collided like a ship and an iceberg. They collided like two stars. They collided like two wolves bent on devouring each other. And so were they.

He kissed her and the world fell away. Her lips were comforting in ways that words would never be. His hands rested below her ears, his thumb caressing her cheek as their breaths mingled . She felt like she was walking on air. It was magic, the way his lips connected with hers. His mouth was so warm, the caress of his lips softer than she could have imagined.

She ran her fingers down his spine, pulling him closer until there was no space left between them and she could feel the beating of his heart against her chest.  
Peter detached his hands from her face and slides them down her hips to grab her hands from behind his back. His fingers interlock with her as he kisses her unlike anyone has ever kissed her before.

Michelle stops the kiss to gasp for air, her forehead resting on his. "God," she giggled Peter immediately smiles once he hears her laugh. "Hey," he says lifting her chin up with his finger. She looks up at him with her gorgeous big, brown eyes and Peter could've sworn his knees were going to give out on him.

"What," she smiles at him. Peter smiled back with a goofy look on his face when he said, "do you have a map? Because I got lost in your eyes," Michelle looked at him dead in the eyes, "really Peter, really?"

  
"I am being romantic," Peter said between laughing.

"You're being a headass," she replied trying her hardest not to smile. Peter leaned down with his hands still interlocked with Michelle's on both their sides and whispered in her ear, "your headass."

Peter couldn't see her but he knows she rolled his eyes at him. "God you suck," she laughed and reached up to kiss him again. She unclasped her fingers from his and instead led them all the way up his body to his hair as she tugged on it. She loved when his hair wasn't gelled and was just all natural and messy, and now she finally has a reason to touch it.

The kiss obliterated every thought. For the first time in forever Peter's mind was secured into the present. The worries of the world he carries on his shoulder evaporated like a summer shower onto a hot car. His usual mode of hurrying from one thing to the next was gone, he had no wish for the kiss to end. His only desire was to touch her, to pull her closer to him.

And in the first time since a long time, Peter finally knew what peace felt like.


End file.
